LOVE, A SMALL WORD WITH LARGE MEANING
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: The priceless gift of life Is love, with the help from god above.Love can change human race , make this world a better place, for love dissolves all hate and fear, it makes our vision bright and clear, So we can see and rise above our pettiness on the of love…
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Hi Hi Hi guys…**_

 _ **How r u all… hope u all r doing well… I know u may be thinking ki me phir se ek sada hua pakau sa note leke aai hogi… but but but… yaha pe ek chota sa twist h… me ek story leke aai hu… shocked na …. Me too :p:p**_

 _ **Chalo maine bohot bol liya now moving to the story….. well is story me only introduction h… sorry…and ya it is a short chapter…**_

 _ **So moving to the story is…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TITLE ~**_ _ **Love,a small word with large**_

 _ **Meaning….**_

 _ **FANDOM ~**_ _ **CID**_

 _ **GENRE ~**_ _ **Love,Hurt/Comfort…**_

 _ **RATING ~**_ _ **This fan fiction will be rated K.**_

 _ **PAIRING ~**_ _ **Neeche padhoge to pata**_

 _ **Chalega… :p:p**_

 _ **WORD COUNT ~**_ _ **742.**_ __

 _ **SUMMARY ~**_ _ **The priceless gift of life**_

 _ **Is love, with the help from god can change human race , make this world a better love dissolves all hate and fear, it makes our vision bright and clear, So we can see and rise above our pettiness on the of love…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER ~**_ _ **I do not own CID . It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B.P Singh.**_

 _ **CLAIMER ~**_ _ **I am a human therefore bound to commit mistakes. But I will try my best make changes but I cant make promise.**_

 _ **INTRODUCTION ~**_

 _ **~ KHANNA FAMILY ~**_

 _ **RAGINI KHANNA -**_ _ **She is a housewife , mother of kavin khanna and wife of Viren khanna . A rude and selfish kind of a mother. For her money is every thing. Living in Mumbai.**_

 _ **VIREN KHANNA ~**_ _ **A businessman (not exceptionally rich but ya rich) , husband of Ragini and father of kavin. He is also a money minded person. Living in Mumbai.**_

 _ **KAVIN KHANNA ~**_ _ **A boy of around 20. Studying in IIM,Ahmedabad. studying for MBA. A kind hearted, helpful and intelligent boy .**_

 _ **MALHOTRA FAMILY ~**_

 _ **HARSH MALHOTRA ~**_ _ **An hotel manager. A kind hearted person . Husband of Janvi malhotra and Father of Purvi malhotra. Loves his family specially his daughter very much.**_

 _ **JANVI MALHOTRA ~**_ _ **An interior designer. Wife of Harsh Malhotra and mother of Purvi Malhotra. Loves her family very much.**_

 _ **PURVI MALHOTRA ~**_ _ **A kind hearted girl and intelligent girl of around 20. studying at IIM , Ahmedabad for MBA…**_

 _ **PROLOGUE ~**_ __

 _ **A girl in her early 20's was sitting at the rooftop of her about some old but very special memories of her or may be the best memories of her life but now they are just memories (may be…). When she was recollecting these memories a drop of tear fell from eyes n rolled down from her eyes… they were looking like shiny stars in the sky…**_

 _ **FLASHBACK STARTS ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **P.S-**_

 _ **ICOCO GIRL- I hope its upto your expectations… agar kuch changes karne ho to please lemme know…**_

 _ **A/N: 1 2 3 4… run run run :p:p …**_

 _ **sorry sorry khatam ho gaya … I know bohot hi zyada chota h… par kya karu bohot busy hu… u know na padhai… but ab ek secret batau ye jo story h na … iska plot meri sister like friend icoco girl (or fruity ) ne diya h and is chapter ko type meri pyaari si, cute si sister aditi ne kiya h and aage bhi wohi karegi… bas thodi si editing(waise to zarurat nahi thi coz she is an awesome writer , I feel so but still agar zarurat padi to edit kiya…) and then posting maine kiya h… so please please please … since kisi aur ki mehnat h to review kar dena… and please tell me whether she should write next chapters or not… chalo maine aap logo ko bohot irritate kar diya and ab bhaag jaati hu nahi to bohot pitai hogi… but but but jaane se pehle ek shayari , apne pyaare se bhai ke liye (as aapne kaha tha bhai ki har story me ek shayari to zarur daalna so aapke liye)…**_

" _ **kitna ajeeb h na,**_

 _ **Usi ne pyaar karna sikhaya,**_

 _ **Usi ne vishvas karna sikhaya,**_

 _ **Usi ne sapne sajana sikhaya ,**_

 _ **To kaash,kaash usne uske bina jeena bhi sikhaya diya hota…"**_

 _ **Chalo bye bye main chalti hu… bohot bakwas ho gayi h… please agar kisi bhi baat ka bura laga ho to please apni cute si , pyaari si, irritative sister ko maaf kar dena…**_

 _ **Bye …**_

 _ **Love you all a lot… lots of hugs…**_

 _ **Please review…**_

 _ **Aisha…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _ **hi guys I m back with the second chapter of my story … thanks to all of them who reviewed… baaki ki bakwas end me… :p:p**_

 _ **TITLE ~**_ _ **Love,a small word with large**_

 _ **Meaning….**_

 _ **FANDOM ~**_ _ **CID**_

 _ **GENRE ~**_ _ **Romance , Hurt/Comfort…**_

 _ **RATING ~**_ _ **This fan fiction will be rated K.**_

 _ **PAIRING ~**_ _ **Kavin and Purvi…**_

 _ **WORD COUNT ~**_ _ **1208.**_

 _ **SUMMARY ~**_ _ **The priceless gift of life Is love, with the help ,from god can change human race , make this world a better place. For love dissolves all hate and fear, it makes our vision bright and clear, So we can see and rise above our pettiness on the of love…**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER ~**_ _ **I do not own CID . It's all copyrights belongs to Mr. B.P Singh.**_

 _ **CLAIMER ~**_ _ **I am a human therefore bound to commit mistakes. But I will try my best make changes but I cant make promise.**_

 _ **STORY~**_

Purvi and Kavin were best friends and neighbours from childhood…

A girl of about 20 years was sitting at the rooftop of her house thinking about some old memories which were d best moments of her life but now they r just some memories…..(the girl is obviously Purvi)….when she was remembering these memories tears fell from her eyes n rolled down…they were looking like shiny stars in the sky….

FLASHBACK-

(in Kevi's childhood purvi is 6 years old and Kavin is 7 years old now …Door bell was ringing at Purvis residence…it was Kavin at Purvis residence… and Purvis mom opened the door… he asked Purvis mom about Purvi nd just ran inside to take Purvi out for playing…..)

KAVIN - hello aunty….Purvi kaha h?

PM - hello beta….Purvi andar h….

(now he saw Purvi inside and ran inside..)

KAVIN - hi Purvi…chal bahar garden me khelne chalte h…..

PURVI - nahi Kavin bhaiya mai abhi bahar khelne nahi aaungi mujhe meri dolls se khelna h…

KAVIN - Purvi mujhe bhaiya mat bolo mai tumse se pure ek saal bhi bada nhi hu….varna tithe bohat marunga….chal ab bahar chal khelte h…..

PURVI - aap mujhe maroge toh mai mummy ko bol dungi….(Purvi is a kind of mamma's girl)

KAVIN - bol dena aunty ko…par abhi mere saath chal…

PURVI - nahi chalungi….mujhe nahi kehlna aapke saath….

KAVIN - acha to tu nahi chalegi?

PURVI - ha nahi chalungi…..

KAVIN - ruk abhi btata hu tujhe…

He pulled her ponytail and ran away….Purvi ran after him…after some time they got tired and on the sofa… then Purvi agreed to go out with Kavin and play with him….

They were in the garden on the swings….Purvi was sitting on the swing and Kavin made her swing…they enjoyed for a long time..at last their mothers called them to come back home…..they shared a high – five and unwillingly went to their respective homes…

FLASHBACK ENDS…..

Thinking of these thoughts she burst out and started crying too much…when her mother came there….

PM - Purvi…

(Purvi wiped off her tears quickly..and Purvis mom kept her hand on Purvis shoulder)

PM - kya hua Purvi beta?tum ro kyu rahi ho?

PURVI - nahi Mom mai kaha ro rahi hu….

PM - jhoot….Purvi tum mujhse kabse jhoot bolne lagi…..

PURVI - nahi mom mai jhut nahi bol rahi aur mai sach me ro nahi rahi hu…bas meri aankhon me kuch chala gya isliye aankh me pani aa gaya…

PM - phir jhut…..beta m tumhari one of the best friend hu na to pls mujhe batao kya hua…..

(listening the word best friebdnd Purvi started crying..)

PM - beta rona band karo or mujhe batao kyaa hua…

PURVI - mom mujhe Kavin ki bahaut yaad aa rahi h…pta nahi kyu par tin chaar dino se mai use bahaut miss kar rahi hu….

PM - beta jo chala gaya hum use vapas to nahi la sakte na….uski death se mujhe aur sabhi ko jhatka laga tha….par…

PURVI - Mom aap thik keh rahe ho magar vo mere best friend the…..hum ek dusre se sab kuch share karte the lekin ab mere paas aisa koi nahi h jise me apni saari baatein bata saku….m bahaut lonely feel kar rahi hu….mujjhe uski yaad pal pal satati h….

PM - beta mai tumhari feelings samajh sakti hu…kyuki meri bhi ek dost thi jiski shaadi ho gayi aur phir dhere dhere mujhse dur ho gayi…..par uske baad mujhe dhere dhere realize hua ki agar koi humari zindagi se jata h to kisi aur ke aane ke liye…..kavin tumhari zindagi se humesha ke liye chala gya na to uski jagah kisi aur ke aane ke liye…aur dekh lena vo koi aur tumhe jald hi milega…

PURVI - mom aap theek keh rahe ho lekin kuch logon ki jagah koi aur nhi le sakte…aur kavin ki jagah meri life mein koi nhi le sakta ….

"log kehte h, kisi ek ke jaane se zindagi nahi rukti,

Lekin laakhon ke aane se bhi us ek ki kami puri nahi ho paati…"

PM - par beta…(but was cut by purvi)

PURVI - mom please mujhe akela chod dijiye…mai thodi der akela rehna chahti hu…

PM - thik h beta…jaisi tumhari marzi….

Purvi remembered the moment when she got to know that kavin is no more now…and cried a lot…

BACKGROUND MUSIC -

Bhula dena mujhe hai alvida tujhe

Tujhe jeena h mere bina…

Safar ye hai tera… ye raasta tera

Tujhe jeena hai mere bina…

Ho teri saari soharatein…..

hai ye dua…

Tujhi pe saari rehmatein….

hai ye dua….

Tujhe jeena hai mere bina..

Bhula dena mujhe…

hai alvida tujhe…

tujhe jeena hai mere bina…

tu hi hai kinara tera..

tu hi to sahara tera…

tu hi hai taraana kal ka…

tu hi hai fasaana kal ka…

khud pe yakeen tu karna...

ban..na tu apna khuda…

tu hi hai kinara tera..

tu hi to sahara tera…

tu hi haitaraana kal ka…

tu hi hai fasaana kal ka..

khud pe yakeen tu karna..

ban..na tu apna khuda….

Khizaan ki shaam hu mai ..

Tu hai nayi subah…

Tujhe jeena hai mere bina…

Tujhe jeena hai mera bina

Khilengi jahaan…baharein sabhi..

Mujhe tu wahaan ..payega

Rahengi jahaan…humari wafa..

Mujhe tu wahaan payega

Milunga mai iss tarah, wada raha

Rahunga sang mai sada,wada raha…

Bhula dena tujhe

Hai alvida tujhe

Tujhe jeena hai mere bina…

Tujhe jeena hai mere bina…!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.!

 _ **P.S – ICOCO GIRL – I hope it was upto your expectations sis… love you my fruity…**_

 _ **A/N: so guys, how was the chapter… I know abhi bhi shayad thoda chota tha but again meri pyaari si behen ne likha h…**_

 _ **Now time for shayari…**_

 _ **Bhai I know meri wajah se aap zaroor hurt hue hoge… par seriously mere intensions aapko hurt karne ke nhi the… I m sorry…**_

 _ **So, ye rahi aapki shayari…**_

" _ **I know aap naraz ho,**_

 _ **Par jataoge nahi,**_

 _ **I know aap hurt ho,**_

 _ **Par dikhaoge nahi,**_

 _ **I know aap bohot sweet ho,**_

 _ **Par manoge nahi…"**_

 _ **I m really very sorry bhai…**_

 _ **And all the readers please please please review … negative reviews are also welcome… they will encourage us to make less mistakes…..**_

 _ **Aapki shweet shi, cute shi, pyaali shi, irritative shi shishter …**_

 _ **Aisha…**_

 _ **Love you all…**_

 _ **Take care…**_

 _ **Keep smiling and reviewing:p:p**_


End file.
